In wireless communication typified by wireless local area networks (LANs) conforming to the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard series, there are many setting items that must be prior to use.
For example, as the setting items, there are communication parameters that are necessary to perform wireless communication, such as a service set identifier (SSID) which is a network identifier, an encryption method, an encryption key, an authentication method, and an authentication key. It is very complicated for a user to manually enter and set these communication parameters.
For this reason, various manufacturers have devised automatic setting methods for easily setting communication parameters in wireless apparatuses. In these automatic setting methods, using a procedure and messages that are determined in advance between apparatuses to be connected to each other, communication parameters are provided from one of the apparatuses to the other apparatus, and setting of the communication parameters is automatically performed.
In NPL, an example of automatic setting of communication parameters is disclosed.
In the automatic setting of communication parameters that is disclosed in NPL, a setting process is started by pressing a setting start button that is provided on an apparatus. While the setting process is being performed, automatic setting is performed between the apparatus and another apparatus in which the setting process is also started.
Furthermore, in PTL, an example of automatic setting of communication parameters among three or more apparatuses is disclosed. Furthermore, in PTL, a configuration is disclosed, in which one apparatus that is to provide communication parameters (hereinafter, referred to as a “providing apparatus”) is determined among apparatuses joining in a network, and in which the providing apparatus provides the communication parameters to the other apparatuses (hereinafter, referred to as “receiving apparatuses”).